


Then There Was The Scent Of Us

by DWImpala67



Series: Scent verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Boys In Love, Cover Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared Padalecki, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, True Love, True Mates, child birth, implied bottom Jared/top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared is pregnant and is late by a week. Jensen is looking after his hormonal mate. They both can't wait to meet their baby.  After a week of discomfort, Jared finally goes into labor. This is the story of how well they both handle the fact that finally, they're going to meet their baby.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Scent verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Then There Was The Scent Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



> For Merenwen76, because she prompted me to write after Jared posted a lovely picture on instagram, on his daughter's birthday. Looking at that I just couldn't resist writing this because the picture totally gave Mpreg!Jared vibes. This is for you, Sandy, for immediately prompting me to write it. 
> 
> A big thank you to my awesome beta, Firesign10 for all the brainstorming and editing. I wouldn't have dared to write this fic without her guidance. 
> 
> To all my readers, a huge thank you for supporting and loving this story. It was initially just going to be a one shot. But it turned into a three part series, all because of the wonderful support of you guys. I cannot thank you all enough. This series is now complete. I don't plan on adding anything to it, at least in near future. 
> 
> Notes: English is not my language so kindly pardon the mistakes. Both story and art by me. Do not repost without prior permission.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never been pregnant in my life so whatever is written is mostly based on research and molding it into fiction. Purely for entertainment purpose. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Three months flew by in a flash and it was July already. At least that is what Jensen thought, because his days were narrowed down to doing household chores and looking after his very pregnant and very hormonal mate. Jensen was relieved that Jared’s due date was approaching soon. He was also thankful that an Omega’s pregnancy lasted only four months, as Jensen was really exhausted with his mate’s constant mood swings. One moment Jared would be so loving with him and the next he would throw a fit. Jensen was at a loss about how he should deal with his mate. 

It was hard for Jared to act like a level-headed person, probably because his hormones were reigning over him, plus he was extremely uncomfortable, which was Jensen’s fault anyway. Stupid Alpha with his big fat stupid knot, knocking Jared up. He was already a giant and now added to that, his belly was all round and taut nurturing their child. Even if Jensen always said that Jared looked beautiful to him, Jared didn’t feel so himself. He felt like he was the size of a whale, big and round. Given that he was due in a week, their child was moving around constantly, kicking at Jared’s insides. It felt like his baby enjoyed giving Jared hell. For the past few weeks, there was a constant ache in his back and he’d had to pee more times than he could ever remember doing before. Yet, the sheer joy of carrying their own child was an experience Jared wouldn’t trade for the world. 

But now, it was almost a week past his due date and Jared was all uncomfortable. He was sweating and had taken to roaming around half naked, only wearing his maternity pants. He knew that did things to his Alpha, but he ignored it because Jensen was the entire reason behind him being all achy and sweaty. Had Jensen’s stupid cock not fucked him through his heat, spilling his seed directly in Jared’s womb, Jared wouldn’t be so uncomfortable right now. Granted that Jared enjoyed Jensen fucking him or even having slow sex, taking their time, right now it wasn’t the case. He’d enjoyed it when his libido was in overdrive during the second and third month of his pregnancy. 

However, these days, even Jensen’s touch made Jared scrunch up his nose. He was annoyed with Jensen, but he also loved Jensen. After all, without him, Jared didn’t know how he would have lived. A life without Jensen was unfathomable. He was grateful to have his Alpha and he knew he should show just how much he loved Jensen, unfortunately his hormone-riddled brain refused the logic. So, he had taken to yelling at Jensen and then breaking down, apologizing for being such a hard-ass. In the end, Jensen would console him, praising him for being such an amazing mate, and tell Jared how Jensen found him the most beautiful among them all. And Jared - like the pregnant Omega that he was - melted right away, giving his mate a big smile.

Jensen had just cleaned up in the kitchen after their dinner and peeked into the living room to see Jared spread out on the sofa, laughing at some comedy series that was playing on their t.v. Jensen leaned against the wall, hands folded on his chest, a smile on his face as he watched his mate laughing and enjoying himself. 

The past few weeks had been troublesome. Because of Jared’s age, the doctor had ordered him to bed rest for the last month of his pregnancy. There weren’t any complications as such, except Jared’s blood pressure was a bit higher than usual. It was not pretty. More so for Jared as the man was not used to being stuck around in one position. Jared usually had a very active schedule, constantly doing something. Even the pandemic hadn’t stopped him from starting an online book club and doing some charity events. But when the doctor had ordered bed rest, Jared had been miserable. He had to rely on Jensen for most everything. For example, setting up his laptop on the bed when his book club was scheduled and setting it back down, helping Jared up from the bed and at times, when Jared was too tired to move around, Jensen would bring him food in the bed. It was awful to watch Jared struggle through it. But Jensen’s mate was one of the strongest people he’d ever come across. Because given the circumstances, Jared had taken it in stride extremely well. Except for some bouts of angry fits thrown at Jensen. 

But right now looking at Jared, sitting on the couch, legs on the coffee table, one hand rubbing at his belly in circles and laughing as he watched t.v., Jensen felt like he could never love his Omega anymore than he did right now. His mate just looked so beautiful. He was glowing like a radiant sun. Jensen was aware he must look like a fool in love with little cartoon hearts shining in his eyes. He watched as Jared slowly pulled up his oversized shirt, exposing his belly and lovingly caressing it. It was such a tender moment to witness. Jensen felt like his heart was about to explode with love and he suddenly was desperate to hold his mate in his arms. He quickly made his way to the couch and sat down, pressing his hand against that of Jared where their child was moving around. 

“He’s enjoying the show I think.” Jared said softly, a smile etched on his face permanently. His dimples were out in full force as he looked at Jensen. “Every time I laugh he kicks me, like he agrees or something.” 

“He’s gonna have your wicked sense of humor then,” Jensen replied, bending down to place a loving kiss on Jared’s belly. 

Jared laughed, his body trembling, and Jensen looked on, happy that his mate was enjoying this. Lately, all Jared did was complain. It was sight for sore eyes to hear him laugh and be happy. Jensen couldn’t resist as he leaned up and pressed a loving kiss on Jared’s forehead. 

“I love you, baby. Love you both, so much.” Jensen whispered.

Jared looked at his Alpha with so much adoration in his eyes that Jensen felt like he could fall down the rabbit hole and Jared’s love would still catch him, nestling him in safety of his feelings. 

“We love you too, Alpha,.” Jared reciprocated. “Jen, you’re so wonderful to me. Thank you for being patient and kind. I really appreciate everything you do for me.” Jared told his Alpha genuinely. 

“I know, baby. I know it’s hard for you, specially when your hormones make you crave all the wacky things.” Jensen chuckled at Jared’s pouty face at the mention of his hormones, “But baby, I’m so thankful to you for doing this for us. You’re the strongest person I know. Because had I been in your position, the doctors would have to tranquilize me and strap me to the bed. I swear I could never do this.” 

This time, Jared leaned in and pressed a kiss on Jensen’s lips. “Thank you. For loving me.”

Jensen smiled at his sappy mate. “Right back at you, babe. Come on, we gotta head to bed. We have an appointment with the doc early morning tomorrow.”

“Nooo,” Jared whined as Jensen got up and tried to pull his very heavy and pregnant ass up. “I don’t wannaa. Not just yet. I gotta finish watching this scene.” Jared pointed at the t.v., refusing to get up. 

“Jared,” Jensen said sternly.

“Alright. You’re evil,” Jared spat, suddenly angry at Jensen, “You don’t let me do anything these days. I gotta get permission from you to do anything. I’m my own person Jensen. I don’t need you to baby me every time.” Jared winced as he felt pain in the lower part of his belly, but it went away as soon as it came and Jared ignored it. 

Jensen sighed-- he really couldn’t understand how Jared’s moods changed so quickly. But he also knew by now that there was no point in trying to reason with his mate. “Okay. You wanna stay up late and then wake up early? Fine. Do what you please. Don’t yell at me tomorrow when you haven’t had a good sleep and you feel drowsy all day. I’m going to bed.” Jensen declared and headed towards the stairs, into their bedroom. 

It was like someone had drowned Jared with a bucket of cold water. His insecurities immediately overtook his rational self and he called out to his mate, “Jensen”, hoping that Jensen would come back and not leave him. Maybe this time he had pushed too much and Jensen would have had enough of dealing with his neurotic ass. Maybe this time Jensen would leave him for good. His stomach started feeling too tight suddenly and he felt another cramp hitting him. Tears started rolling down his face at the pain that he experienced and the added thoughts of Jensen leaving him. He really wished his mate would forgive him for his stupidity, because Jared didn’t know how he could cope in this world, burdened with a child and mate-less. The thought was enough for Jared to panic and he started breathing fast, his chest heaving. 

Even if he knew that it was impossible for Jensen to do that as they were mated for life, his pregnancy brain was far away from reason. He scrambled up from where he was sitting, failing to get up in one move. He sat back and tried once again, using the support of the couch. On the second try, he got up, and he called for Jensen once again, “Jensen.” When his mate still didn’t reply, Jared was really worried. He frantically started calling for Jensen. 

“Jensen, come back, please. I’m so sorry,” he yelled as he walked towards the stairs , halting when he felt a huge cramp passing through his belly. “Jen...ahhh” 

Jensen was in the bathroom when he heard Jared call for him. He quickly finished his bedtime rituals and headed down only to hear Jared shout in pain. He reached the stairs and saw Jared standing at the end of the stairs, hands clamped on his belly and a pained expression on his face. Jensen rushed down towards his mate, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Jensen, don’t...ahh...don’t leave me, please.”

“Jared, baby, I’m not leaving, you. I can’t do it. Remember we’re mates for life. We are forever. I could never leave you, sweetheart. Now tell me where does it hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?” 

Jared held onto Jensen’s arm for support, “No...I think…” Another wave of pain washed through him and there was a gush of liquid that spilled down his thighs. He looked down in horror. 

“Holy Shit, Jared...your water just broke,” Jensen said loudly, freaking out internally. He knew he had to be the calm one, otherwise Jared would start panicking and he didn’t want any accidents to happen. “It’s alright babe. We’ll just….’

“Call Sally, right now,” Jared yelled at his mate. Sally was the midwife/nurse who they’d kept on standby for this very reason. Jared had insisted on home birth, because he was an Omega and his instincts didn’t let him to go anywhere away from his home. His bedroom was his nest. He wanted to bring his child into the world in the very room in which it was conceived. 

“Yeah, I will, but let me take you upstairs first.” Jensen helped his mate into the bedroom and helped him settle on the bed while Jared was panting and screaming in pain. “Jay, breath, baby, just like that doc in the video told us.” 

“I.Will.Once.You.Call.Sally.” Jared shouted in between breaths. 

“Oayk..okay. I will. Just, keep breathing.” Jensen went in search of his phone which was in the bathroom. 

Jared tried to control his breathing and the pain in his belly intensified. It seemed like he was finally going to meet his baby today. He palmed his stomach as he spoke to his child, “You’re gonna give me hell, aren’t you? Just slow down, please. Daddy is tired already.”

Jensen came in from the bathroom, just hanging his phone up . “I talked to Sally. She’s with Dr. Richards. They both will be coming here in the next 15 minutes.”

“Good.” Jared nodded and then gritted his teeth. “Shit, this hurts.” 

“I know, babe.” Jensen sympathized and belatedly realized that was his biggest mistake. 

“You know?” Jared screamed as another contraction hit him. “YOU KNOW? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO’S PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOUR ASS? NO? THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON’T TALK ABOUT KNOWING HOW MUCH THIS HURTS.” 

Jensen could only apologize. “Sorry.” 

“Shit, Jensen, help me lay back.” Jared requested and his mate rushed to help him. Jensen grabbed some pillows and adjusted behind Jared for him to lean back on. Once Jared lay back on the pillows, Jensen ran into the bathroom and brought out a cool washcloth to clean up the sweat on Jared’s head. 

“How are you feeling?” Jensen asked after a few minutes.

“Like someone is hammering my insides.” With the next contraction, Jared gripped Jensen’s hand and crushed it. Jensen winced but wisely said nothing. 

Minutes passed and Jensen heard the doorbell ring. He asked Jared to keep breathing and rushed downstairs. Within a few minutes, Jared heard Jensen along with Dr. Richards and Sally coming into the room.

“Looks like we’re meeting the kid today,” Dr. Richards said. 

“As soon as possible. This shit hurts, doc,” Jared gasped . 

“All in due time, son.” Dr Richards immediately started poking and prodding Jared, asking him questions about the pain and how far his contractions were. As Jared answered the questions, Jensen helped Sally set up everything in the bathroom as she opened the tap of warm water and let the bathtub fill. Sally asked Jensen to give her some towels and sanitizers etc and he helped her with them. Once Sally gave him okay, he headed back into the room.

When Jensen entered the bedroom, Dr. Richards was inspecting Jared...down there. He felt his Alpha bristle at the thought of someone else touching his mate so intimately. He let out a growl, warning the doctor to be careful. 

“Jensen, stop growling for god’s sake. He’s just checking if I’m dilated enough.” Jared growled in return. 

Dr. Richards just laughed. “It’s alright. I can understand. I know even if I’m a beta, it’s Alpha’s right to stop me from touching you, Jared. You’re his mate after all.”

Jensen came around and sat by Jared’s side, taking his hand and planting a kiss on his mating bite. 

“Alright, there seems to be a bit of a complication.” 

The mated pair was immediately on alert. Jared’s eyes went wide with trepidation. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your birth canal should open naturally. The slick should be doing its job to open up on its own. But it looks like the natural lubricant that you produce is not enough.” Dr. Richards said. “Sally, would you come in please?” 

Sally was an Omega midwife/nurse and she had been assisting Dr. Richards for a long time. She knew the nuances of home birth. “How may I help you, doc?”

“Jared isn’t producing enough slick to help his birth canal open enough. I need you to do your thing.” Dr. Richards told her. He then faced the couple and told them what was about to happen, “Jared, because you are a male omega, your system doesn't produce enough lubricant to help ease your birth canal open enough for the baby to pass. We would have had to make a small incision, but Sally here is an expert in an alternate technique. We can massage your opening until it’s stretched open enough so that the baby can pass through it without much pain. Of course we’ll do it only if the Alpha allows.” 

“Hell yes. Don’t mind my growling because it’s my natural instinct. But if it’s going to help Jared and the baby, then by all means, go ahead.” Jensen assured them. 

“Yeah, don’t mind Jensen. He’s just being to a usual knot-head,” Jared commented before groaning as another contraction hit him. 

Sally took her position and stretched Jared’s legs apart, using a paper drape to cover him up well from his hips down. She applied some gel on her hand and slowly started inserting her fingers inside Jared. Her movements were slow and the other hand kept rubbing against his thigh to calm him down. 

It felt foreign to Jared to have someone other than Jensen touch him there. But he decidedly didn’t ponder on those thoughts and thought about it being Jensen instead who was giving him a massage. He opened his eyes when he heard a small growl coming from beside him. “Jensen.”

“Sorry. Can’t help it, it’s a reflex.” Jensen spoke softly as he bent down and touched their foreheads together. “You ready to welcome our kid?”

“As ready as I can be. How about you? You ready to be a father?” 

“I’m freaked out. But I can’t wait to meet our little one.” The mates spent time talking softly with each other about finally getting to live their shared dream of making a family. That was, at least until a particularly painful contraction hit Jared and he screamed in agony.

“This is all your fault,” Jared yelled at Jensen.

“Hey, what did I do?” The alpha asked. 

“Your stupid knot knocking me up with this giant spawn of yours. I’m never having sex with you ever again.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Fucking try me, Jensen Ackles. I’ll cut your knot off with a fork if you ever think so much of even touching me again.” Jared screamed at Jensen’s horrified face. 

Dr. Richards just laughed when Jensen looked at him helplessly. “Don’t worry, son. It’s just the pain talking. Once the baby is here, he’ll forget everything he said.”

Sally massaged Jared for about fifteen minutes or so until she was satisfied when she felt the birth canal open wide, “Doctor, I think Jared’s ready.” 

“Fantastic, Jensen would you help him into the bathtub?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Jensen and Sally together helped Jared up, strip his clothes off and move into the bathroom. Jensen helped Jared situate in the bathtub as he himself sat on the edge, holding Jared’s hand. 

Dr. Richards got inside the tub and asked Jared to move his legs apart. “Alright, Jared, the baby is ready. You start pushing once I say it’s time, okay?”

Jared just managed to nod.

From then on, it was a blur for Jensen. It was one of the most harrowing experiences of Jensen’s life. One moment, he was helping Jared through the pain and the next, he heard the sound of a crying baby in the doctor’s arms. 

“Congratulations, guys. It’s a boy.” Dr. Richards announced and both Jared and Jensen broke down in tears of joy as their baby boy screamed his distress at the world. Jensen was shaking a bit when the doctor asked him to come forward and cut the umbilical cord. 

“It won’t hurt him?” A worried Jensen asked. 

“No, it’s perfectly safe.” The doctor pacified the new father.

Jensen held the scissor and cut the cord then watching in fascination as doctor handed over the baby to Sally. Jensen felt an overwhelming sense of pride and love encompassing him. He just wanted to hold his tiny baby and keep him warm and safe in his arms. Sally quickly held the baby in towels and cleaned him up. Jensen was frozen in place looking as his baby was checked over and given a quick bath. Meanwhile, Jared gave a couple more pushes for delivering the placenta, and Jensen rushed to Jared’s side as he was hit with some pain again. 

Both of them had been dreaming about this day for so long but there were no words to describe just how beautiful the entire experience was, now that the pain was over. They had created a life together. Their love had created a life together. It was the most humbling day of their lives. Their baby boy was finally here. 

Once Jared was given all clear by Dr. Richards, Jensen helped him up to dry off They watched as Sally handed the baby to Dr. Richards to check on and then helped Jensen with Jared. Wiped down and dried off, Jensen picked up his mate princess style and took him back into the bedroom, lowering him down on the bed. The fact that his mate did not even protest told Jensen just how exhausted he was. He helped Jared situate the pillows and anxiously waited as Dr Rchards handed the baby over to Jared.

The baby was a chubby boy; he had a mop of dark hair, he was long like Jared, and was wrinkly and frowning in displeasure because he had a rough trip down his Daddy’s belly. He was dressed in a white onesie, wearing a little knit cap on his head and bundled in a blue blanket that Jensen’s mother had sent. He was the cutest baby Jensen had ever seen. 

Jensen never thought he’d love anyone as much as he loves Jared. Looking at his tiny baby being placed on Jared’s chest, he knew how wrong he was. He loved his little prince more than he could ever say. He saw Jared smile through tears and look at him, eyes shining with joy and happiness. He returned the smile and placed a small kiss on Jared’s lips. 

“Look what we made, Jensen,” Jared whispered as he cradled their baby to his chest. He kissed their little guy and held him in his arms. 

A wet laugh escaped Jensen. He didn’t care that he was crying. His heart was so full of love for the two most important people in his life. “I see that. You got any names?” Jensen knew his mate had a name picked because they’d been batting back and forth trying to come up with baby names. 

“Tyler James Ackles,” Jared looked up at his Alpha to see if he approved. 

“It’s perfect. I love it.” Jensen smiled, leaning down to kiss the baby’s head, inhaling the scent of his newborn. He smelled unique, like both of them and yet individual in presence. The baby peered up at them at that moment with the widest green eyes, a pointy nose and rosy lips.“Welcome to the world, Tyler James.” Jensen whispered and watched with fascination as Jared held their baby close to his chest murmuring sweet nothings. 

This was their family. The one that they had yearned so much for. It was finally complete and Jensen couldn’t wait to see how many adventures laid ahead in their role as parents of them as parents to a beautiful little boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much. Let me know what you think. All kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
